1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus and/or a reproducing apparatus capable of recording and/or reproducing audio data, etc. for a disc-shaped recording medium, for example. More particularly, this invention relates to a memory control device equipped in these kinds of apparatus.